


The Arranged Marriage

by Castiell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, And John, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prince Castiel, Prince Dean, Prince Gabriel, Prince Sam, Raphael is Cas' father, alive, and alfie, and gabriel, and lucifer, basically everyone that should be dead, hey mary is actually alive in this one, oh and michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiell/pseuds/Castiell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King and Queen could see he was weakening. He made the mistake of looking at his mother's pleading eyes and caved. "For the love of-Fine! Fine!" Sighing, he regained his composure. "So...who's the lucky princess?"  King John groaned loudly and Mary whacked his arm. </p><p>"What?" Dean asked, looking back and forth questioningly between them.</p><p>"Well..They're not exactly a princess." </p><p>"So a duchess then?"</p><p>"No, no, they're royalty. They come from a very rich country." </p><p>"But what? It's royalty but not a princess. I know I'm not going to marry the fu-” He stopped trying to make a concerted effort not to curse in front of his mother, “Freaking king.” Dean heard Sam and Adam burst into laughter outside the door. Dirty little eavesdroppers.<br/>"Honey, I want you to be open to this idea. I've already run it past everybody."</p><p>John's complaining.<br/>Sam's laughter.<br/>Oh no.</p><p>"If we're being specific about this, the royalty we will be receiving is a prince." She said the words very slow. "Prince Castiel of The Hemel Region."</p><p>Oh.<br/>So that's why they were laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prince Castiel of the Hemel Regions

"You're kidding right? An arranged marriage? Me?"

"Darling, we know it's a lot to take in, but it's vitally important. Not just for us, for your country."

"Why me? We have Adam and Sam too!" Sitting in his office chair, the king snorted. Dean quickly glanced at him. He didn't look very happy about this either. Maybe he would have an ally.  
Queen Mary's face grew a little exasperated, then settled into its usual calm demeanor. "Honey, Adam is only fourteen and Sam, as you know, is already plenty infatuated with Princess Jessica of Aldonia."

Dean rolled his eyes and scowled. However, he did soften a bit when he thought of the way Sammy looked at her. Talk about kids in love.

The King and Queen could see he was weakening, and once he made the mistake of looking at his mother's pleading eyes he caved. "For the love of-Fine! Fine!" Sighing, he regained his composure. "So...who's the lucky princess?"

King John groaned loudly and Mary whacked his arm.

"What?" Dean asked, looking back and forth questioningly between them.

"Well..They're not exactly a princess."

"So a duchess then?"

"No, no, they're royalty. They come from a very rich country."

"But what? It's royalty but not a princess. I know I'm not going to marry the fu-” He stopped, trying to make a concerted effort not to curse in front of his mother. “-Freaking king.”

Dean heard Sam and Adam burst into laughter outside the door.  _Dirty little eavesdroppers._

"Honey, I want you to be open to this idea. I've already run it past everybody."

John's complaining.

Sam's laughter.

_Oh no._

"If we're being specific about this, the royalty we will be receiving is a prince." She said the words very slow. "Prince Castiel of The Hemel Region."

Oh.

So that's why they were laughing.

"Wait what. What. What the f-"

"Darling, calm down-"

"Don't darling calm down me!"

"Hey watch your tone!" It was the first time King John had spoken up, and despite his warning, he didn't seem to like the idea any more than Dean.

"Dad, seriously? A prince? I'm not-"

"I've already told your mother that, she seems to think otherwise."

They both sent a glance towards Mary, half-pleading, half-are-you-out-of-your-mind? Instead of responding however, her cool eyes crystallized and they both knew that look. She wasn't changing her mind. John might be king, but Mary was the one who had married him. The queen called the final on all shots. Yet as she stared at Dean, her resolve lessened a tiny bit.

"Look-" She stopped and sighed in frustration, "We can't dis-invite him! We're already treading dangerously with the king!" She pursed her lips and quickly made a decision.  
"We have to house him for at least two months. If in that time you're still against the idea, then we'll work something out."

If that was the best he was going to get..."Okay, fine. Deal."  
  
The Queen's grin returned.  "He arrives in a week. You can retire to your room to think about this." She gave him a kind smile and turned back to John.

Dean slowly walked until he reached the door. Traveling lightly, he gently grabbed the handle. Suddenly swinging it open, Dean watched in amusement as Sam and Adam fell unto the office floor. He smirked, stepping over the laughing bodies and made his way to his room, leaving his two siblings in front of their parents to hastily explain their presence.

* * *

Later that night, Sam-and only Sam-sat with Dean in his room, talking animatedly about what would happen. Dean loved both his siblings dearly, but he had a slightly stronger connection with Sam. Adam was still too young to comprehend all the thoughts flying through his head.

"You're just going to have to make the best of it." Sam was saying. Dean snorted, "Easy for you to say. You don't have anything to worry about. Not with Princess Jessica around." Sam's face grew rosy at the thought of her, and Dean laughed out loud. "Look at you! Head over heels!"

Sam quickly snapped out of it and rolled his eyes, "And what's wrong with that? By the end of the two months, I bet you'll be _stricken_ with love."  
  
"Yeah maybe, except for the fact that I'm STRAIGHT!" Dean cursed and tried to lower his voice.

Now it was Sam's turn to laugh. "You're about as straight as a pretzel. What about that teenage duke? Were you straight then?"

Dean's face grew slightly red, He didn't think anyone had found out about that.

"This may be a palace, but it sure has thin walls." Sam continued, which made Dean blush even brighter. "Why do you think mom is doing this? Aside from the alliance? She wouldn't go through with it unless she firmly believed you were straight."

Dean tried to roll his eyes but ultimately failed.

"And stop pacing, you're going to burn a hole in the carpet." He hadn't even realized he was, but immediately stopped when Sam mentioned it.

"The citizens are still going to love you, Dean." That was another problem, Dean was the favorite royal sibling, and his soon-to-be subjects opinions on gay kings ranged from John to Mary.   
John more or less thought they were pansies.  
Mary was in support of them.  
Dean didn't know how he felt.

 As Sam rose to leave, Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know you're nervous, but honestly don't worry." He offered up a kind smile. "It's going to turn out fine."

He left the room without seeing Dean's grimace.

_Fine for who exactly?_

* * *

**  
**

Today was the day. Prince Castiel would arrive at precisely 9:00 a.m, directly after breakfast. The palace had undergone changes since the news. Gardenias, (tinged baby blue courtesy of the royal gardeners) had been set up everywhere. Apparently, that was the prince's favorite flower, (Seriously? What dude has a favorite flower?) and the palace reeked of it.   
The arriving prince's own room was set up, complete with freshly made curtains, bedspreads, orient carpets, nothing was left out.

At breakfast Queen Mary was the very image of calm. Sam and Adam kept nudging each other and chuckling. King John sat there grumbling and Dean didn't even touch his food. He tried to convince himself it wasn't nerves. Prince Castiel was probably devastatingly ugly, or was as rude and obnoxious as most of the other royals he had met. Mary would see it wasn't going to work out and they'd all be on their way.

The Winchester royals sat in silence after the servants had cleared their dishes away. Dean fiddled with the long, silk, tablecloth that covered their oak dining table, idly wondering how their palace compared with The Region of Hemel's. 

It wasn't nothing that was for sure. The ceilings were absolutely colossal with gold arches directly in the middle.Tapestries covered almost every inch of the walls, depicting the Royal family, the queen alone in some, the king in others. A magnificent gold, chandelier, presided over their table and even the chairs were ornately carved. Detailed lion paws on every end. And this was one of the less extravagant rooms.

Dean quickly glanced at his mother who looked like she wanted to say something, but as soon as it seemed lthe silence would be broken, the arrival trumpets begin to blare loudly.

He was here.

The moment had come.

Everyone quickly rose from their chairs-well everyone but John, he was taking more than his fair amount of time-and briskly walked to the front of the castle.

They were all dressed in their finest. 

For the queen, it was a gauzy purple gown that extended to her shins and had sleeves that cut off at the elbows. The king was fitted in a royal blue suit, with white pants and his crown fixed firmly on his head.   
The three young Winchesters looked positively dashing. Dean was in a completely white suit and a forest green sash that complimented his eyes. Sam was dressed in a warm brown suit and creamy white pants, his kaleidoscope eyes twinkling with general happiness. Adam looked like he was five seconds away from bursting out laughing-but then again he always looked like that- His suit was deep red, and made a nice contrast with his pale viridescent eyes.

While they all looked beautifully dressed, only Dean had a small sheen of sweat across his neck. Why was he so nervous? Things would go nothing but smooth.

Soon enough however, his train of thought trailed off and crashed into a hill as he took in the sight of the entering Castiel.

Dean stood completely still as Prince Castiel walked through the wide doors. He was dressed in a nicely-fitting beige suit, and instead of a sash, he wore a dark blue tie. While the combination might have looked bland on anyone else, it only aided in making his eyes pop.

As he stepped into the castle, Queen Mary rushed forward to meet him and the others soon followed suit. All except Dean, who stood transfixed on the spot.

He just couldn't stop staring, Prince Castiel was nothing like he imagined. Well to be fair, he had imagined the worst, but even this beat his best expectations. His hair was jet-black, and even from here looked silky and smooth. His frame lean and slight. He looked agile, but no one would be able to deny the slight bulge of fabric in his arms.

Obviously that boy had muscle.

Dean could have gone on and on but was abruptly startled by the Queen loudly clearing her throat. Everyone was staring at him expectedly as he stood frozen on the spot.  
Blushing beet-red, he made his way down the stairs and stood in front of the prince. "Prince Castiel." He choked out, "It's an honor to meet you." 

Damn, Dean never stuttered this much. But the prince waved it away. "And you." He replied, breaking out a tentative smile. Then and there, Dean decided he really liked that smile, and before he could remember he was "straight", he made it a point to get that smile out as often as possible.

"Well, Dean can show you to your room, and we'll leave you to get settled in."

Wait what? Not that Dean minded showing the prince to his room, but that was usually reserved for the servants. As she passed by her son, the queen winked, something only he could see.  
_Oh._  
That's what she was playing at.  

Motioning for everyone to clear out, she left the two princes. Alone. In a wide open foyer. "I'll Um-take you to your room. Do you have any luggage?" Prince Castiel shook his head and then, looking like he was reminding himself to talk, "It will come in later."   
Hmm. Dean noted that his voice, while polite, was stuff with formalness. Well that was the first thing Dean would change.

The small trip to Prince Castiel's room was uneventful and little was said. "Here you go." Dean said as soon as they reached the door.

"Thank you." Prince Castiel peered inside. "Ah, it's very spacious."

"Yeah well, we try." Dean smiled to show he was kidding, and after a short while, Castiel finally seemed able to get it.

"Uh anyway. Lunch is at 12:15. You can settle down for a little or call up a maid to show you around or something." Castiel nodded and smiled hesitantly. Damn. It was like that smile just lit up everything. "I'm rather tired, I believe I'll just lay down a bit."

"Sounds good." He replied, "See you at lunch." And Dean closed the door on the sight of the prince sitting down on the edge of his bed.

* * *

Ah. It felt good to lay down. During the whole ride, Castiel had been stiff and rigid. It wasn't like he was scared to meet the prince who one day might be his...husband. _Ugh_. He could barely think the word.

Castiel was 99% sure he wasn't ready for this. In fact the king, Raphael, seemed to take pleasure in throwing his fourth child into situations he'd rather not venture into. How could he possibly hate him so much?  
But he wouldn't dwell on that, he was here now. The offer could always be refused, it most likely would.  
Everything would turn out alright.

* * *

"So? How'd it go?"

"What do you mean how'd it go? It was a five minute trip to his room, nothing happened."

"You should have seen yourself on the stairs, making kissy eyes as soon as he walked in." Adam started making kissing noises which in turn made both him and Sam burst out laughing. For God's sake the kid was sixteen, what was he laughing at?   
"Glad to see Jessica likes someone so mature."

He didn't hear Sam's quick retort as he shut the door to his room. He was going to need a minute.

* * *

Before he knew it, 12:00 rolled around. In fact, had a maid not shyly knocked on the door, Castiel would never have gotten out of bed. "Come in." He mumbled. Inside stepped a young woman who looked the same age as Castiel. Her hair was straight and black, accompanied with startling grey eyes and a small smile.

"It's time for lunch, your highness."

"Ah, just Castiel is fine. What's your name?"

"Hannah..." She paused, musing over something in her mind. "If I may your highness, you're quite a lot like Prince Dean."

"I am? How so?"

"He doesn't like the servants calling him 'your highness' either, and he's on a first name basis with all of us."

That was good, Castiel had seen cruelty to the servants. His father for instance, was really horrible to them. He was glad this kingdom was different.   
"Well, I'm glad. Oh, anyway, you said something about lunch?" 

"Yes, it's almost time. King John respects punctuality."  
"Sounds good." He rose off the edge of the bed and moved to the door, "Show me the way, please." He said with a flourish of his hand.

* * *

"Now. Sam, Adam, best behavior. No jokes, pranks, teasing, anything of the sort. Dean, give it a chance. And John, honey. Don't make me excuse you from this table."  
The king grumbled good-naturedly, but smiled to show he was kidding. He didn't actually think Dean would like this, but at least he would try.   
Dean himself honestly didn't know how they were supposed to initiate conversation. First of all, their dining table was long. _Really long._ The Queen and King sat at the head of it, Sam and Adam on one side and Dean on the other.  
And then, all the way on the other side, supposedly a place of honor, was an empty chair and there would sit Prince Castiel.   
  
At 12:14 a maid come in with Castiel trailing behind. Oh, Hannah. He'd always liked her.   
  
As soon as the prince stepped into the dining room Queen Mary sent him a dazzling smile, and two butlers stepped forward, one pulling out his chair and the other serving him food. For a while, no one was sure what conversation to make. Mary tried on several occasions but they all died out. Dean couldn't blame it on Castiel, the poor guy looked like he was straining to hear. Finally, when another attempt ended unsuccessfully, the queen sent Dean a look. A _Well-This-Isn't-My-Relationship-Now-Is-It?-_ look. Stopping himself from rolling his eyes, Dean practically called across the table, "So how does this compare to the Hemel Region?" What came back was a voiceless reply, even though his mouth had clearly moved.

"Oh for the love of-this isn't going to work out."   
  
Standing up loudly, Dean walked behind his chair, picking it up and brushing away the servants pleads for assisting. He dropped it off next to Castiel. "Uno momento." Dean said with a slight smirk. Walking back, he ignored the five pair of eyes trained on him and picked up his plate of food. Once he reached the prince, he set down and gave him a very satisfied grin. "Now, as I was saying. How does this compare to the Hemel Region?"

Dean was rewarded with a huge smile from Castiel, who hurriedly swallowed the food in his mouth and began talking. "It's the same in some aspects, very lavish. But this palace has more of a warm feeling." _Like a real home._ He was going to say but stopped himself. He blushed slightly, which Dean would have thought he was doing for no reason. What he was actually thinking was that it was only his first day here and he liked it more than his house. The palace he lived in had none of the warmth this one contained. It was cold, and reflected his father. Which is to say not welcoming at all.

"Well I'm glad you find it to your liking."  

"So what's your family like?" Dean asked after they ate in silence for a couple of minutes. "Well." Castiel let out a quiet exhale. How to answer this question?

"Well." He repeated, "There's my father, the king. King Raphael. He's very..um stern. And strict." Dean had only seen the king once. He had stayed at the palace while the royals worked out a treaty. The only thing he remembered was Raphael being cold and distant, and young Dean hadn't appreciated him being in their home. "Next in line is Lucifer and Michael. They're twins and both very competitive for the throne. Michael is technically older by basically a minute but Lucifer isn't planning on giving up anytime soon."

 _That was an understatement_ Castiel thought.

"Next is Gabriel. He adds some much needed humor to the family, though it's not always...appreciated. But he's in no hurry to head the throne, he's such a..." Castiel paused looking for the right word. " _Trickster._ " He finished letting out a small laugh. "Then there's me." But of course he didn't stay on that topic for very long. Hoping Dean wouldn't notice he hurried on, "Last is Samandriel. We actually call him Alphie, but I'm not even sure how we got that name. Oh and he's five years old."

Dean took note on how Castiel's eyes lit up talking about his baby brother.

"What about your mom?"

Wrong question. The light immediately dimmed.

"Oh she died giving birth to Alphie."

Dean wasn't sure how to respond after that. Losing your mom so young had to be extremely hard, and for Alphie to not have one at all?

“Oh I’m very sorry.”

"No, no it's fine."

After that, a heavy silence ensued, but of course Dean wouldn't let that last very long. "So what about you?""What about me?"

"What are some things about you?" As if Dean didn't notice the way he glossed over himself. "Like favorite color, uh nickname..stuff like that." He was tempted to ask questions like _Are you a virgin?_ Or _What's your favorite position?_ Straightforward sure, but he had to have _some_ idea on what he was walking into.

"Uh.." Castiel never talked about himself much, "My favorite color is green." Well that was a surprise. All the flowers were tinged blue. "And um, well I don't have a nickname." And the way he said it made Dean feel slightly sad.  
"Do you mind if I call you Cas?" Dean asked abruptly, "Castiel's kind of a mouthful, not that it's not a nice name-"

"Sure!" Cas cut Deans babbling off with one of his stunning smiles, "I don't mind." And Dean could tell he appreciated the effort. "There we go. Your first nickname, Cas."

**  
**

* * *

Later that night both boys sat in their rooms. Both were contemplating if this could actually work out. Both we’re thinking, _Hey, he’s actually not that bad._

 

Both boys were suddenly excited about the days to come.

 

* * *

 

Days passed and it was like a spark had been struck between Dean and Cas. Even John had to admit that they were getting along great. He didn’t have to like it however.

The days were spent however they wanted to. Waking up for breakfast, engaging in countless activities, coming inside from lunch then heading back out. Castiel also grew close to his-now favorite-maid, Hannah. Treating her less like a servant and more like a friend, sometimes he would confide in her how much he was actually enjoying this. Which was surprising because he had never confided in anyone before. 

“It’s great because he can actually listen you know? He’s not like the rest of the royals, who are obnoxious or think they’re above everyone else.” Cas was telling her. Hannah let out a quiet snort-he was basically describing himself. “I’m enjoying myself a lot more than I originally thought I would. It’s so much better than my palace.” Abruptly he stopped talking, his father would be furious if he ever found out the prince was talking against the castle. He trusted Hannah though, she wouldn’t say anything…

“Anyway, I better get going it’s time for lunch soon.” Hannah nodded and smiled a bit at him, noticing that his hair was messily ruffled and sticking up on one side. “You should probably do something about your hair.” She said, a bit of the sarcasm she never showed leaking through. Just as quickly though she bit her tongue. You couldn’t talk to royals like that, especially when you were a maid. But as always, Prince Castiel didn’t mind, instead he thanked her and looked himself over in the mirror.

“You know my birthday’s coming up in three days.” He said almost absentmindedly. “Really? You have to talk to The Highness about that, I’m sure he would love to celebrate it.”

“Oh no, I’d rather he didn’t, I’m not big on celebrating.”

“It’d be a shame though if it wasn’t acknowledged.”

Something in Castiel’s eyes turned a little bitter. Oh that only happened _every year._  But, “Yeah, sure.” was the only thing he said, and soon afterwards he walked out, but not before calling “See you later, Hannah.” to the maid.

She smiled to herself. He was really was the kindest soul she had ever met. _Exactly like an angel._  She thought.

 

* * *

 

Later at dinner that night Dean talked excitedly to Cas. Their seats were right next to each other, and by this time Dean didn’t ever have to move it. (Something he did one more time before it was permanently positioned there) “Sooo?”

“So what?”

“I heard your birthday’s coming up!”

“What? Who told you that?”

“A maid whose identity will remain disclosed for as long as you’re angry about it.”

 _Hannah!_ _That traitor!_

“Really.” Castiel tried to dissuade Dean, “I don’t like celebrating my birthday. It’s too big of a deal.” But Dean would not falter. “That’s ridiculous. And if you don’t like big celebrations, we’ll have a small one. Just you and me and...Well the rest of my family.” He said letting out a small chuckle, “The least we can do is get you a cake. And you know as soon as my mom finds out she won’t let your birthday pass without doing _something_.”

Castiel pretended to roll his eyes but gave Dean a small smile, Queen Mary was the best. She acted like a mother towards everyone and it gave Castiel something he had always craved.

“Okay, okay, okay.” Cas replied giving in, “But I mean it when I say small. _Okay?_ ” He asked trying to put some firmness into his sentence, (though ultimately failing.) “But of course. You are the prince after all.” And then they both smiled, though Castiel’s faded pretty quickly when Dean asked the next question.

“Do you want your family to come over for the weekend?”

“Oh…um. Actually, I’d rather not. I mean it’d be great to see Alfie and Gabriel, but I wouldn’t…really want…the whole package. You know?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Dean said reassuring him, not exactly liking the worried crease that appeared in his forehead every time the family was mentioned. Instead he tried to lighten the mood, “In the invitation it can specifically say _not_ for them to come.” Surprisingly, it worked and the worried lines disappeared, a smile replacing them. Things were still a little touchy around the whole marriage thing, but right now…it didn’t seem so bad.

Funny how Cas was thinking the exact same thing.

But neither of them expected the welcome trumpets to be blaring five seconds later announcing the arrival of, “The family of His Royal Highness, Prince Castiel of the Hemel Regions.” as the servant put it.  The worried lines came back in an instant and they both turned to the King and Queen who were looking at each other for answers. They all stood staring as King Raphael strolled into the dining room, the two twins Michael and Lucifer strutting in behind. It was something Dean nor Sam nor Adam, Mary, John, or Castiel appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people who decided to read this!
> 
> First of all thank you for reading this, below are some very important notes that you should know.
> 
> #1-Hemel can be translated into Heaven, I forgot what language from but haha, clever of me right?  
> I apologize for that.  
> XD
> 
> #2 Aldonia is a completely made up name with no symbolical meaning whatsoever
> 
> #3 The red suit Adam is wearing stands for the flames he will forever be burning in.
> 
> And lastly, I could really use some constructive criticism, or anything at all really, even if it comes out completely harsh. you don't understand how much I would appreciate the help.


	2. King Raphael of the Hemel Regions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Previously on The Arranged Marriage*
> 
> Things were still a little touchy around the whole marriage thing, but right now…it didn’t seem so bad.  
> Funny how Dean was thinking the exact same thing.  
> Neither of them expected the welcome trumpets to be blaring five seconds later announcing the arrival of, “The family of His Royal Highness, Prince Castiel of the Hemel Regions.” As the servant put it. The worried lines came back in an instant and they both turned to the King and Queen who were looking at each other for answers.
> 
> They all stood staring as King Raphael strolled into the dining room, the two twins Michael and Lucifer strutting in behind. It was something Dean nor Sam nor Adam, Mary, John, or Castiel appreciated.

Dean looked back at Cas who seemed like he was going to throw up. “Hey, hey, hey.” He said putting himself in front of the view of the king, “It’s okay, Cas, hey, you’re okay.” Instinctively, Dean tightly grabbed Cas’ hand and made contact with his eyes. Eyes that were still a brilliant blue and slowly shifted from Dean’s face, to their interlocked hands, and then back up. Instead of saying anything he just nodded firmly, gripped his hand even tighter.

2 weeks before they had agreed to no even-slightly intimate movements until their minds sorted things out, but neither boy minded this.

Instead of standing up to greet the king, the entire royal family stood frozen in their seats. “Ah, my son!” The king said walking over to greet Castiel. Dean glanced back at Mary and mouthed the words, _Was he invited?_ Mouthing back _no_ , a steely looked appeared in the eyes of both mother and son.

“King Raphael. What an _unexpected_ surprise.” Queen Mary was the first to greet the king, putting a very distinct emphasis on a certain word.

“Ah yes, I should have sent word, but I could hardly wait. After all, my son’s birthday was coming up and I just missed him so.” His words came out oily and everyone in that room doubted their sincerity. “Son?” He asked, addressing Castiel and taking in first his red face and second, interlocked hands. His smile tightened a bit. “Aren’t you going to greet me?” An awkward silence fell over as neither moved. Soon enough however, Cas let go of Dean’s hand and slowly stood up, walking with mechanical steps towards the King. All eyes were on Castiel and all noticed his body slightly shaking as he bowed low before his father.

“Now, now. There’s no need for that, give me a hug.” Rising, Castiel’s eyes were surprisingly cold and addressing his father in an icy voice said, “That’s how you made us greet you in the palace. Why is it any different n-“But his confidence, and his sentence, fell away with a look from the king. That didn’t stop the family from noticing his flinch, however, as Raphael’s arms wrapped around his second youngest son. _“That’s better.”_ He said once they had fallen away.

Another silence prepared to overtake everyone but just then two heads appeared in the massive doorway of the dining room. Both scanned the room searchingly, and as soon as Castiel's younger brother found him he yelled excitedly and starting running.

“Cassie!” He screamed running towards the prince who despite everything found himself laughing. “Hey Alphie.” He replied as the youngest Novak ran into Castiel’s outstretched arms. “ImissedyousomuchCassieandthingshavebeenreallysadwithoutyouatthepalace, nooneplayswithmeanymoreexceptsomeofthemaidsbutthatbarelyhappensandtheycan’tthinkofgameslikeyoucan-“Alfie babbled endlessly, wrapping himself tightly in Cas’ arms, and no one could question _that_ love.

Luckily, Alfie’s interruption released some of the tension in the air. 

Behind him, Gabriel walked, a little more slowly but with a huge smile. “Hey Cassie.” Teasing him about the nickname Alfie had been using as soon as he could talk. Castiel’s worries seemed a little further away and he tightly embraced his older brother, “Hey Gabe. I’m glad you guys could come.”  And with a silent understanding they both knew that the king wasn’t very welcomed. Releasing each other they turned back to everybody else.

Gabriel was, with the people he was close to, sarcastic-though loving-and scheming about 99% of the time. To people he didn’t know…well he was exactly the same minus the loving. But with people he wanted to impress, well, he was image of an angel. But when he approached Queen Mary, he was actually being sincere, and he hated that his father made them burst in here unannounced. Walking towards her with everyone watching, he got down on one knee, and bowed his head low. King Raphael gritted his teeth in annoyance as Prince Gabriel deeply apologized for coming into their home without invitation. “I am truly sorry about it-“

“It’s fine, Prince Gabriel, everything is forgiven. Please stand.”

Addressing everyone she looked across the room, “How long were you planning on staying, King Raphael? We were just finishing dinner but we can have another meal quickly prepared.”  
“No, no, that’s okay. We’ve already ate. I would love it though, if we could discuss about what’s happening for Prince Castiel’s birthday. I was thinking of having it in the Hemel Regions, in fact I’m surprised you’re not sick of him already.”

Castiel quickly looked down in shame and embarrassment. It was as if his father knew what fueled his fears, and he truly was scared of Dean-the entire family really-getting tired of housing him, hating him even. So he wasn’t even surprised when tears quickly filled his eyes, but he was determined not to give the king the satisfaction of letting them fall.

In fact the only one who felt satisfaction was Dean when he stood next to Castiel and tightly gripped his hand in front of everyone. “I don’t think that’s going to be happening anytime soon, Your Highness. And as far as the celebration is concerned, I believe that Castiel should be able to decide what he wants.”

King Raphael’s lips slowly curled inwards, it almost looked like a snarl. “Yes, well, I will take that into consideration. But for now, I think Castiel should spend some time with his brothers. Who knows when they’ll see them again? Go now, Castiel.” And taking Alfie’s hand he didn’t protest until he reached the door. “We never celebrated my birthday before, Father, I don’t see why we should start now.” And then he was gone. Gabriel quickly followed and with grudgingly, so did Lucifer and Michael.

“Dean, Sam, Adam. Go meet the brothers. We will take care of this.” Said Queen Mary and even the King Raphael didn’t like the look in her eyes.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Cas.” Dean said, approaching the spot where Castiel and Gabe were quietly talking. “Are-Are you okay, like um are you-uh...”

“Yes, thank you Dean.” And he gave him a small smile, “I’m fine now.”

Behind Dean stood Sam who had also grown increasingly close to Cas, and was also worried. “Oh uh, Dean, Sam, this is my older brother Gabriel.”

They both smiled in greeting and exchanged welcomes. “Looks like Adam is really getting along with Alfie pretty well.”

They all turned to look at the two kids who were laughing and playing with each other. There was still some hope left.

* * *

Here it was. The _"party"_ was tonight and hundreds of thoughts flashed in his mind of all the things that could go wrong. Nervously he gulped and straightened his tie, He was wearing almost the exact same outfit he’d worn on the first day. His hair was neatly parted to one side, and though he actually thought it looked ugly, this style always seemed to placate his father. 

His attention was torn away from the mirror when the door quietly opened and Hannah stepped in. “Hello Castiel.” She said bowing low, and finally agreeing to stop calling him “Your Highness.” Cas noticed.  
 Usually Castiel enjoyed seeing and talking to his favorite maid, but tonight it was all over her face. Pity. 

Apparently word of King Raphael’s behavior had spread throughout the castle like wildfire. Everyone from guards to maids to cooks had heard about it and now everyone in the palace was looking at him with complete sympathy. He hated it.

“Hannah, I can see it in your face and if you don’t stop pitying me I will send you away.” But even his voice was half-hearted, and besides, they both knew he didn’t actually mean it.

“I can’t help it!” She replied throwing up her hands. "Everyone in the castle heard about how you wanted a small gathering and tonight will practically be a gala.”

 _“It is?”_ Castiel squeaked out.

Something in Hannah’s eyes softened. “Oh no-well that’s just a rumor, I’m guessing it won’t be _that_ big.”  

The prince appreciated her attempts but it didn’t exactly help. “Yes, well thanks for that. I better get going.” He said walking towards the door. “Wouldn’t want to be late for my own party.” She heard him mutter.

 

As he was walking to the ballroom, he came across Dean, Sam, and Adam, all headed in the same direction. “Stay here .” Dean told the brothers as he half-jogged to Cas.

“Hey Cas-What the hell happened to your hair?” Castiel failed at repressing a smile and told Dean, “It’s the way my father likes it.”

“Yeah? Well screw that.” Dean quickly ruffled the Prince’s hair, smoothing it down in the back and fixing the front. “Much better.” Dean smiled widely and it must have been infectious because Cas smiled just as hugely back. Together they walked back to the other princes and both Dean and Cas were wishing that they had the courage to grab each other’s hand.

They had almost reached the room where the “gala” was taking place, (Dean informed Cas it was their biggest ballroom) when they met King John and Queen Mary. With them was...Alfie.

“Alfie? Why aren’t you with Gabe?” Castiel asked as soon as they reached each other. Instead of answering, Alphie looked up at the Queen adoringly, whose hand he was firmly gripping. She smiled sweetly at him and looked up at Castiel, “We found him lost wandering the hallways.”

At that Castiel’s heart melted into a puddle. Alphie never really had a motherly influence in his life. Gently letting go of the young prince’s hand, she walked up to cas and fixed his collar. Straightening it she stepped back and admired him. “You look very handsome, Castiel.” and lowering her voice she began talking quietly. 

“We’re both very sorry about this, Castiel. We tried talking to your father but he wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Castiel opened his mouth to say it was fine, he was used to it, but she continued speaking. “Apparently there’s something happening at your castle so King Raphael and the two oldest will be leaving tonight. I hope you don’t mind that I extended the invitation to the other two.” She gave him a small, tight smile, but her eyes were sparkling.

 

For a moment Cas couldn’t speak, and then loudly clearing his throat he tried to express all his thanks. “That’s very generous of you, thank you-”But his gratitude was cut off when they heard the sound of trumpets blaring loudly. “Ah, better get going then.” With a last reassuring smile, she walked back to the king and led the procession towards the ballroom.

Entering the room Castiel felt his body tense up and his stomach collapse in on itself. It was everything he didn’t want. Bright lights were everywhere, everything was ornately decorated and just plain overdone, and the entire thing looked like it had been covered in blue, his (not) favorite color.

And then there were the guests. People, people, everywhere. He wanted nothing more than to run away and hide, but a familiar pressure on his hand kept him grounded. ‘It’s okay.” He heard-and felt- Dean whisper into his ear. “It’ll be over before you know it.” And then the pressure was gone and Dean slipped into the crowd.

 

“Castiel! My son! I was hoping you wouldn’t be late to your own party.” King Raphael’s voice was raised and multiple eyes turned towards them. “Hello Father.”He muttered as the King grabbed his arm and pulled it towards a group of duchesses. They were almost as decorated as the room, and smiled flirtatiously as soon as he was within sight. They did know he was engaged right?

One girl in particular stood out. Her hair was long and dark, her eyes deep and brown. Her face was rounded, though rather pretty, and instead of waiting for them to approach she walked towards them, quickly closing the gap. 

“Hello Your Highnesses.” She greeted, bowing low.

“Hello there Lady..?” King Raphael asked.

“Lady Meg is fine.”

“Meg, ah. Castiel was just telling me how stunning you looked in that dress.” Quickly hiding his surprise, Castiel gave her a tight smile. What was his father doing?

“Oh why thank you, I do try.” She replied with a slight smirk.

 “Is that Lady Bela?” The king asked no one in particular. “I do believe it is, excuse me Lady Meg. I hope you don’t mind me going so soon. We’ll have to talk later!” And without waiting for a reply, the king sunk into the swarm of people.

“Well what an honor, speaking to the prince. Tell me Castiel, what’s it like being forced to marry someone?” While she talked Meg steered him towards the drink table.

“Oh um….Force is a strong word. It’s not exactly like that. If one of us both really wanted out we could stop it, but then the alliance would be-” Abruptly he stopped talking. He wasn’t sure whose side Lady Meg was on but he did know that not everyone agreed with the marriage.

“Hmm..I see” She mused. “Stay right here, I’ll get us some drinks.”

Castiel’s eyes followed her for a few seconds as she walked away. He had never heard of a Lady Meg before, and he had been forced to meet everyone important to the power of the Hemel Regions. That included just about all duchesses and their ladies.

_So who was she?_

* * *

Among all the guest that filled the ballroom, dancing and talking, no one noticed a young woman preparing a drink. She might as well have been invisible. So no one noticed this lady mixing the contents of a small vial inside the cup. And no one noticed her small smirk as she sashayed back to a partially clueless prince.

“Here you go, Your Highness.” Castiel thanked her as he reached for the glass. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a somewhat wicked smile plastered on her face and paused. It was gone the next second so maybe he had imagined it. “What type of drink is this?” He asked, the glass practically five inches away from his lips.

“It’s just some punch thing that was on the table.”

“Oh.”  

At that moment Dean burst through the crowd in front of them. “Hey Cas, hello..?”

“Lady Meg.” Castiel supplied.

“Greetings Lady Meg. I’m sorry to interrupt but I’m going to have to steal the prince from you.”

Forcing a smile, Lady Meg nodded. "Of course."

"Great!" And without another word, Dean looped his arm through Castiel's and off they went. "What is this?" Dean asked, snatching the glass from his hand.

"Some type of punch I think."

Smelling it he wrinkled his nose, "It's a long night." He said, contradicting his earlier words, "We're going to need something alcoholic." And he promptly dumped it into a fern. "Let's go."

Castiel wouldn't say that the night flashed by, but it certainly went a lot faster with Dean. The party was basically spent talking to different people, quickly leaving the conversation, and eating each other's food.

"That's the second one you've taken from my plate!"

"That's because you have ten others."

"Yeah, well you can go get your own."

"It's much easier to just do this!" Dean replied, ignoring Cas' swatting hands and popping another appetizer into his grinning mouth.

 

The guests began to leave at 1:30 a.m. , and at 2, the lingering ones were escorted out by the guards. King Raphael had left 15 minutes earlier, Dean was nowhere to be seen, and Castiel was fast asleep, his head flat against a table.

"Hey. Hey. Cas. Hey. Cas. Buddy. Dude. Wake up. Hey. Man. Come on. Prince. Cas. Get up."

Castiel awoke with a loud proclamation of _"I am awake!"_ Snapping his head up after Dean poked him for thirty seconds straight. He let out a groan at the pain in his neck from his sleeping position. "What?" He said, growling at Dean who was smiling like a kid at Christmas.

"Come with me."

"What?"

 _"Commeee with me."_ Dean replied enunciating each word.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise! Now let's go!" And Castiel found himself being dragged off for the fourth time that night, though he had to say he didn't mind this one very much.

* * *

They were met in the hallway by Jessica, Sam's dearly beloved. She was smiling just as mischievously as Dean was and held a piece of cloth in her hand.

"What's this?" Castiel asked, suspecting the worse. "Well, we can't have you see the surprise now can we?" Handing the blindfold to Dean, Jess scampered off with a final smile and Cas' vision was blinded before her footsteps disappeared.

After what seemed like a long walk and countless of turns and twists they finally entered a room. It was several degrees cooler than the rest of the palace and Cas smelled something sweet. "Whhaats happening?" He asked in an unsure voice. 

Instead of replying Dean whipped off his blindfold with a dramatic flourish and Castiel was greeted with a wonderful sight.

Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Adam, Jessica, and Alfie-wearing an oversized chefs hat- was standing behind a counter. They were in the kitchen, and eggs, milk, flour, sugar, and baking powder were all unopened ready to be used before them. Queen Mary and the main cook-who was missing his hat- were standing off to one side smiling hugely.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all yelled, Alfie waving his hands sporadically. It was literally the sweetest thing ever done for him and he might have cried if he wasn't so happy. His smile was almost as huge as Dean's grin. "We figured since you didn't want a huge party, we can at least do this. We cannot, however, guarantee that it won't be a huge cake."

As Cas just stood there smiling Dean laughed out loud, even he would admit that Prince Castiel looked stunning and the happiness made his eyes practically glow. "Well are you just going to stand there because we're not making this cake alone." Another chuckle and Cas was pulled in.

When they said big, they really meant it. The mixing bowl they picked was so huge Alfie could have curled up in it. Queen Mary rose to leave while Castiel was tickling his baby brother, who was loudly laughing like Cas had never heard before.

"Don't stay up too late." She warned as she approached the set of wide double doors, "Alfie should already be in bed." Instead of responding the little five year old sent her a blow kiss and started laughing again at his own antics. Castiel caught the queens eye and bowed low, _"Thank you."_ He mouthed and she replied with a kind smile.

* * *

As soon as The Queen left the room they started. Alfie was in charge of the sugar, which was probably a bad idea because he poured the entire bag in. Gabriel poured the yeast in but really they were just experimenting and had no idea how much to put. Refusing to ask the chef for help, they poured in half a carton of milk, (and then later another quarter), practically half a bag of flour, and a complete mess of chocolate mix. Putting in seven eggs Adam was in charge of the stirring and five minutes later they were pouring the batter into a pan. Promptly five seconds after putting it into the oven they got into a flour war which was started by Dean and ended by Gabe pouring an entire bag on Dean and Alfie.

While Alfie was giggling hysterically, (along with Sam, Adam, Jess, and Castiel) Dean was not as amused. Glancing at the timer he saw that the cake had fifteen minutes left to bake. That would be enough time.

"Come with me." He said quietly to Cas (even though everyone heard it) and gestured towards the door. Dean ignored Gabes whistle and Sam's "Have fun you two!" (Which earned a whack from Jessica) even though Castiel was blushing furiously. "Shut up Gabe" he muttered as they walked out the door.

They walked in silence down plush carpeted hallways, behind them trailing floured footsteps. Their hands were dropped down to their sides and were inches apart.

"Where are you taking me?" Castiel asked before the silence swallowed them whole. "A place." Dean replied letting out a chuckle, "I like to go here sometimes, it's very peaceful." He said as they neared a door. Stepping inside Castiel sucked in a breath, the air was earthen and fresh, flowers bloomed everywhere. "The palace gardens." He said quietly as if the place was reverent. "Yup." Dean affirmed, copying his tone.

Slowly they walked through, the plants practically bristling with life. The entire room was so serene, Castiel felt as if every plant life in here was connected, stemming with energy. They sat down on a bench in front of a cluster of flowers, "Sego Lilies." Dean whispered. They were his favorite flower. Okay yes, he had a favorite flower. "Ah, Lilies are my favorite." Cas replied.

Seriously? What information did the palace not get wrong?

For a second the silence was there again and neither knew what to do. "So." Dean started. Cas made the mistake of looking up and tried, I mean really tried, not to stare at the other prince's lips. But they looked so soft, with the lightest brush of flour on them.

"This whole marriage thing...was it something you wanted?"

_Oh no._

Is that what he wanted to talk about? Did he actually hate the idea of it? What if Cas had been brought her to be let down? His father's words bounced in his head, _"I'm surprised you're not sick of him already."_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no._

He realized Dean was waiting for a response and tried to clear his throat. "Well, I won't say I was completely on board. I was a little apprehensive about it." Something felt stuck in whatever he was going to say, and Castiel wasn't completely sure he would be able to get them out.

"And now?" Dean asked, leaning ever so closely.

"Well now...it doesn't seem so bad." And they were going to do it, close that small little gap when, "GUYS, THE CAKE IS READY!" Adam yelled. Cursing Dean jumped and Cas sunk back down. "We'll be there in a minute!" Dean angrily yelled back.

Maybe the moment wasn't completely gone, Dean sat back down on the bench and looked into Castiel's eyes. They were so, _so,_ bright, and they made him feel as if nothing else mattered.

"ARE YOU SURE? BECAUSE IT'S A REALLY GOOD CAKE."

This time they both jumped up and had to admit, the moment was over.

"Oh my-WE'RE COMING, SO GET BACK TO THE DAMN KITCHEN." They both heard giggling and Adam scurried off.

Castiel's heart sunk to his chest. They had been so close. He almost let out a sigh of disappointment as he rose up off the bench when suddenly Dean was right there and they were kissing. Castiel's eyes were wide with surprise as they both stood there, but only a second passed before he sank into it.

Without thinking Castiel had his hand wrapped along Dean's neck, and the kisses became slower, deeper, until they had to come up for air.

__

* * *

As they walked into the kitchen, Cas saw two things. Alfie was curled up asleep on a bag of flour and everyone was staring at them.

Of course they had good reason to. Dean was drenched in flour, except for his lips of course, that flour was on Cas. His hair was disheveled and Castiel could have been related to a tomato for all the intensity he was blushing with. And no one could ignore their hands, which were tightly interlocked. 

Prince Castiel of the Hemel Regions, who had never been okay with people looking at him, felt perfectly comfortable with the eyes that were on him then.

Dean was right there by his side, and for the moment, nothing else mattered.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, Chapter 2! 
> 
> Chapter 3 will be the last chapter, and then the epilogue. The last update will be next week. Tell me how you like it, and as always, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated.


	3. Princess Cassie of Onessi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided there are going to actually be 5 chapters in all, (including the epilogue), but this one is going to be a lot shorter than the others.  
> As always, comments and criticism is appreciated.

Prince Castiel woke up with a splitting headache. He didn't know _why_ he had it, he hadn't drunk that much alcohol, right?   
All of a sudden images of last night flashed through his brain, the party, the flour fight, the cake, the kiss, more cake, drinks that may have contained spirits. Beside him, Dean let out a groan as he woke up.

_Wait. what?_

Snapping his head up Castiel turned to look at Prince Dean Winchester, who was snuggled up underneath the covers of Cas' bed with a disgruntled look on his face as he began to wake up. Hurriedly Cas jumped out of bed. What had happened last night?

* * *

 

As Dean woke up and realized that he wasn't in his room he also jumped out of the bed. The boys stared at each other, both blushing and trying to ignore the pounding pain in their heads. Both were _fully_ dressed in the clothes of last night-which was a bit of a relief-and both were still half covered in flour.  

Dean spoke first after loudly clearing his throat, "Nothing happened last night, right?" He asked letting out a forced chuckle.

"No, no. I'm sure of it. Nothing happened."

Both boys released their tightly held breath and started talking at once.

"I should probably get ready-"

“It’s probably almost time for breakfast-”

“Sounds great.” They both replied, interrupting each other. Another heavy silence and then Dean left. Castiel let out a little breath and sat back down on the bed.

_What had happened last night?_

* * *

 

Upon entering the dining room Dean saw Cas’ and his usual spot on the table crowded. Joining their empty chairs were Princess Jessica, Prince Sam, and Prince Gabriel, who all burst out laughing as Dean and Cas entered the room.

As he took his chair Castiel noticed that Alphie and Adam were absent, probably still sleeping in

“Something funny?” Dean and Cas both asked which everyone else in the group laughing. “Nothing funny at all.” Sam innocently said.

“What happened last night?” Dean growled.

“If you’re worried about your intake of alcohol, we can assure you it was barely anything. You guys just fell asleep in the kitchen.”

“Then how did we get...in bed?” Castiel asked looking at Jessica who was trying to hide her smile behind her glass of orange juice. “I told them not to,” She said finally giving in to Castiel’s accusing glares.

“You told us once!” Sam protested.

“And then you helped us carry them into the bed.” Gabriel supplied. At that they started laughing even harder, Castiel blushed even brighter, and Dean just rolled his eyes. “Come on Cas, let’s go before they die of laughter.” Dean stood up, snatching a piece of bacon.

Castiel followed ignoring Sam’s obvious shoulder nudge to Jessica.

* * *

 

“The nerve of them.” Dean was grumbling as he briskly walked down the hall. “Putting us in the same bed. Not that I mind-I mean, I don’t mind that. Um.” Dean tried to recover as Castiel struggled to keep up. “No I-um-understand what you mean..I think.”

“You know I wouldn’t mind being in the same uh bed as you, it’s just that…” Dean trailed off, not really sure where he was going with that sentence.

“No, No, I understand.” Castiel hastily tried to say, though he wasn’t completely sure if he actually did. In fact he wasn’t even sure where he stood.

What if Dean was regretting the kiss last night? Where did Cas stand? Sometimes he forgot that this marriage thing was still on, they were _technically_ being forced to be together. Lost in his thoughts Cas didn’t notice Dean until he slumped down, sitting against the hallway floor.

“I don’t know man. I-I think this marriage thing is getting to me. It’s a big step and-and marriage? That’s weird.”

Castiel slumped down next to him, and let out a sigh. “I know what you mean, it was a lot to take in. I wasn’t even sure if I wanted it, you know?”

Dean let out a small chuckle, “I was sure I didn’t want it. But….”

“But?” Castiel implored, the silence slowly killing him.

“But you changed my mind.” Dean finished with a small smile, and leaned ever so close to gently kiss him on the lips.

Words couldn’t describe how Castiel felt when that happened. As if all the joys of the earth had been released inside of him. Leaning into it, he kissed Dean back and it was several seconds before either one pulled away.

Dean leaned his head against the wall and started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Cas asked, slightly mystified.

“When this entire thing started,” Dean began, still chuckling, “I didn’t believe I was..well you know gay.”

“And?”

“And I woke up this morning in the same bed as another man.”

They both let out a slight chuckle and closed their eyes, “To be fair you were dragged there.” Castiel pointed out.

“All the same.” Dean replied.

“All the same.” Cas quietly repeated.

* * *

Later that weekend, on a Saturday, it happened. Neither boy really expected it, though Sam, Jess, and Gabriel we’re betting on when it would happen. All the money ended up going to Gabe, who said they would get it done by the end of the week.

Here’s _how_ it happened.

Monday through Friday there had been kisses. Slow kisses, long kisses, quick pecks, serious kisses, laughing kisses, and everything in between. Of course nothing got _too_ serious, they were always in public after all.

On Saturday however, something changed. Maybe they were tired of waiting? Maybe it was always going to go down like that. Whatever the reason, it did.

They had excused themselves after dinner and gone back to Dean’s room. Dean had been showing Cas different pictures of him, and his family. When he was putting a frame back in it’s place he turned around and looked at Cas, _really looked._ His hair was slightly ruffled, his eyes were bright with happiness, and his formal demeanor long gone.

Something deep and achy started in Prince Dean’s chest and he wasn’t sure what it was, he definitely hadn’t felt it before.

Maybe it made him take action.

So he walked over to where the Prince of the Hemel Regions was sitting down on his bed, looked very deeply into his eyes, and kissed him.

Kisses led to kisses led to kisses led to _more_ than kisses. Slowly, without it ever being planned, Cas took off the first layer of his suit. Than the second and finally the last one.

Dean did the same.

And slowly they laid down on the bed together, neither one having been dragged. There of their own free will. And the kisses got deeper until they weren’t actually _just_ kisses.

* * *

The next morning, Sam had reason to complain about the castle’s thin walls. Again.

Several weeks past. More of... _that_ happened, accompanied with smalls signs of ever-increasing affection. The only person oblivious to their love was King John. Which was probably why what happened next, happened.  

In the King’s mind, they were just friends. Really close friends. He somehow missed the kisses and hand-holding-which must have been a hard thing to do because they were very constant.- Not only that but Queen Mary was so caught up in the success of it that she never thought to talk it over with John. To make sure that he actually agreed with it.

In turn with that _not_ happening, King John took great pleasure to inviting a very special guest. Someone that had history with the family, history _with_  Dean.

* * *

It was a rainy afternoon, and everyone was eating breakfast. Adam was disappointed at having to stay indoors on a Friday, the day that any activities he did were held outside. Sam was talking in hushed tones with Jessica, smiling at each other. The Queen was focusing on her breakfast, trying not to stare at the two boys sitting across the table with huge grins. King John was smiling as if he had the funniest joke in the world.

And that smile only widened when the greetings trumpets blared.

“Who could that be?” Jessica and Mary asked simultaneously. Castiel and Dean’s head snapped up from their conversation, Cas’ only slightly worried. It couldn’t have been his dad again?

Luckily his worries were put at ease-not for long however-because the doors swung open revealing a young woman. Her skin was a dark, creamy, brown, the same color as her hair and eyes. Her smile was bright, very similar to the King’s.

This time it was Dean who stood up abruptly, his face nowhere near as happy as his father’s or the girls.

“Cassie?”

Cassie’s smile widened as her eyes fell on Dean, eyebrows arching as they fell on Cas.

“Dean! That’s no way to greet Cassie!” King John spoke up, “Go up and give her a hug.” He said winking.

 **  
** They say that the look in one’s eyes can tell a story. Whether or not that was true, the Royal family’s eyes were definitely telling _something_.

John’s eyes were filled with pride at the sheer genius of his plan. He was pretty positive this would work.

Mary’s eyes were filled with regret. _Damn._ She should have talked to him.

Sam and Jessica’s eyes were sympathetic.

Adam and Castiel’s confused.

Dean was feeling several things at once.

“Dean!” She squealed running towards the shell-shocked prince. No one was more surprised than Cas however, when Cassie reached Dean and planted her thin, albeit soft-looking lips on Dean’s.

The kiss lasted about nine, very, _very_ , long seconds. Dean could hardly think. Cas was trying to control this sudden tidal wave of emotions. John wasn’t as proud when he saw the look in Castiel’s eyes. Adam was still confused. Mary was angry.

“Well your visit is very sudden, Cassie. We certainly weren’t expecting it.”

“Yes.” She giggled, “That’s because we decided to keep it secret.”

“Secret?” Mary asked.

 _Please don’t let it be Dean apart of it. Please don’t let it be-_ Castiel chanted. 

“King John and I!”

 

Well that answer certainly turned several heads.

Mary was sending John a look that could curdle dairy, and like mother like son, Sam and Dean were giving him the same glare.

Things weren’t looking so good for the king anymore.

A heavy silence was settled as no one knew what to say.

Then, the person least expected to speak up first, did.

It was Prince Castiel.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to retire to my room.” And without actually waiting for an answer, he rose from his chair and very silently, left the room.

“Cas!’ Dean yelled, “Wait!” And practically thrusting Cassie out of his arms he ran after the other prince.

He was faced with a locked door and after several attempts to get him to unlock it, he gave up, and went back to the dining room.

* * *

 

You know Castiel was really surprised when he didn’t cry. Instead of the feeling he expected, tears, hot and heavy streaming down his face, he was faced with the hardening of his heart. His eyes slowly crystallized, and he felt his hurt feelings being buried deep down.  

He really should have expected this. An arranged marriage? It would never work out. Especially not with someone like him. Really it was obvious, he had just been leading himself on.

With that decided, he would need to tell Dean immediately. The marriage was done. But right now, he just felt tired.

Really.

Really.

Tired.

* * *

Castiel didn’t know what time it was when he woke up again. He did know that it was a good time to tell Dean that he wanted out. Out of the marriage, out of this castle. There would be no point in staying here any longer.

The Prince of the Hemel Regions shuffled through the plush, carpeted hallways. It wasn’t long before he heard voices, murmuring.   
Maybe he was just going crazy.

His mental ability proved sound however when the people belonging to the voices came into sight. It was none other than Dean and Cassie. Her long legs trying to wrap around Dean’s.

Fuck.

He really should have known better than to go wandering in the palace in the middle of the night. It made sense that he would come across something he’d rather not see.

He whipped back around the corner, not really sure if it was the correct time to tell Dean. He seemed pretty busy making out.

As his heartbeat slowed and all other sounds faded away, the voices became clear and distinct.

“Stop trying to fight it, Dean.”

Oh so now he was fighting it?

A movement that sounded like a kiss.

“Cassie, Cassie stop. Listen.” Cas heard Dean lean against the wall and sink into the floor. “I don’t know why my dad brought you here.”

“I believe it was to rekindle the past.”

More movement.

“Cassie, that’s all it is. The past. There’s nothing more to it. You were a good part of my life, sure, but now it’s over. And you need to leave.”

“Dean I-”

“I love Castiel.” He interrupted her. “And only Cas. And now I’m sure of who I want to marry.”

“Oh and you need to leave.”

Even though the shadows hid pretty much everything, nothing could have concealed Castiel’s shining eyes.

* * *

The next morning Princess Cassie was gone.

* * *

Cas woke up with a slight headache, and tumbling thoughts. The grogginess lasted about 0.5 seconds until he realized what had happened.

_Did that actually happen?_

Hurriedly getting dressed, he brushed his teeth and his hair, moving quickly to the door and opening it, only to discover...Dean. Sitting there sleeping, slumped up against it.

“Oh-Um. Dean. Dean wake up.” The Prince’s eyes flew open and he shot up, whacking Castiel in the forehead.

“Ahhh.” They both groaned, holding tightly onto their foreheads. Dean recovered first, standing up wobbly  and shaky, using the wall as support. “Cas! I’m glad, ow my God-that you’re up. Sorry about that.”

“No no, it’s fine Dean. I wanted to um say-”

“There was something that I want-”

“You go first.”

“It’s fine you can go.”

“Just go Dean.” Cas said with a firm smile.

“Okay okay, So. Um. Cassie is gone.”

“I know that.”

“No hear me out because what happened yesterday-I didn’t mean it to...happen. I didn’t even know she was coming!”

“Dean. I know.”

“Cas you’re not listening, I’m saying-”

Castiel sighed heavily- _was this what the marriage years would be like?-_ and quickly pressed his lips against Dean. Several seconds passed before he broke away, “I said I know, Dean.”

“Oh oka-How did you know?”

Castiel’s cheeks took on a slightly red tinge, “I um..saw you in the hallway. With Cassie.”

“Oh..” Dean slowly processed the information. “There was a lot of um sappy stuff...Why were you in the hallway?”

“I was looking for you because um..” His face grew considerably more red, “I wanted..to...um..back out of the marriage.”

And with those four words Dean’s face darkened. “You-you wanted to back out? You weren’t even going to let me explain? You-You just assumed that everything that happened-that I would choose Cassie-”

“Dean, I wasn’t sure.” Cas tried to say his voice pleading but Prince Dean was having none of that.

“Well, I’m glad you had so much trust in me, Cas.” Dean replied his voice slightly breaking at his name.

“No Dean, it wasn’t like that. I was very overcome with everything that had happened and-”

“Oh like I wasn’t? I don’t know, Cas….I think I’m just going to go to my room right now.”

And for some reason Cas didn’t stop him.

* * *

Oh God he really messed up. Why would Cas tell him that? He should have said something else! Would it have been worse if he lied? Most likely...No he was glad he told the truth...but maybe he could have phrased it differently…

As he stepped into the room he noticed the maid. Her back was turned towards him and he didn’t pay much attention to her. “Can you please get out? I need some time alone”

“Of course Your Highness.” She replied in a quiet voice he barely heard.

He jumped on the bed, not even watching as she quickly moved to the bedside dresser, pouring him a tall glass of water. He could use some water. Waiting until she left,he quickly downed the water. It was cool and refreshing, though it did taste somewhat funny.

* * *

 

Somewhere in the castle, the maid, who was sometimes a cook, who was sometimes a duchess, who was actually just a young woman named Meg, slipped out of the castle. Her job was done.

Dean was upset with Cas, Mary was upset with John, Adam was happily playing outside with Alphie. Gabriel, Jessica, and Sam preoccupied with each other.

That’s why the limp body wasn’t found until lunchtime.


	4. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Previously-
> 
> Dean was upset with Cas, Mary was upset with John, Adam was happily playing outside with Alphie, Gabriel, Jessica, and Sam preoccupied with each other.
> 
> That’s why the limp body wasn’t found until lunchtime.

“Dean, you need to snap out of it” Sam was saying, but honestly Dean heard nothing except for his quick intakes of breath that seemed to be taking control of his body.

“IarguedwithhimSamandnowhe’spoisionedwhothefuckpoisonedhimwhowouldposionhimwhydidn’tIsaysomething-” Sam’s slap sent a shock throughout Dean’s entire body which caused him to abruptly close his mouth. “You need to keep it together for Cas’ sake, and his brothers’.”

Dean mutely nodded in reply and continued to stare at Cas. The prince was laying down in his own bed, medical supplies everywhere, eyelids lightly closed. What Dean wouldn’t give to see Castiel’s crystal blue eyes bright with excitement or joy. And he would never forget that it had been himself who caused unnecessary pain to enter those eyes.

“Please, Please, Please.” he muttered and Dean wasn’t even sure who he was praying to, whether it was God, or an angel. Whoever it was, he was begging them to get Cas through this. He would do anything.

* * *

 

Days passed with no change. Castiel didn’t improve or worsen. King Raphael did visit however for a total of two days, Michael and Lucifer flanked besides him as always. And then he left.

Dean almost never left the bedroom, sleeping, eating, and practically living by Cas’ side. The only exception was for quick showers and bathroom breaks. He was steadily losing weight, his face slowly become dark and his eyes rapidly growing circles. His sleep came in short fits and he began to look like he was the one who had been poisoned.

Queen Mary would check on both boys constantly, sleeping in a different room from her husband’s for the first week. King John was slowly being eaten up by guilt and the icy glares from all family members didn’t help. Alphie and Adam were the most unaware, simply being told that the Prince was sick and shouldn't be bothered.

 

* * *

Several more weeks passed.

* * *

Finally one day something happened for the better.

The night before, Dean had threatened the doctor, nothing too harsh, just along the lines that if Prince Castiel wasn’t cured then he would be out of a job.

Pretty icy, but that was how Dean was responding to practically everybody. Uncouth or not, it had done it’s job and the doctor-working overnight-had finally wielded results.

“Who knew,” The doctor was babbling, still scared that he would be fired, “With all of our modern medicine that the answer would be hidden in natural herbs. All I had to do was extract the fluid from a Chry-”

“Doctor, can you please get on with it?” Queen Mary asked with a tight smile.

“Of course, of course.” And with that, he took a needle from a side metal tray, and gentle injected it in the arm of the young prince.

“And now we wait.”

One hour, two hours, two and a half hours. And then a stir.

“Cas?” Dean asked jerking awake. Damn, it was only 3:17 pm. and he was already sleeping. Castiel looked like he was still breathing, his exhales calm and even. Dean laid his head down gently on the sheets, and he was almost asleep when he heard a very weak voice croak out his name.

“Dean?’

“Cas?” Wait did he really just-Nope. Obviously he hadn’t gotten enough sleep. But then there was no mistaking it, the voice was almost demanding. “Dean!” A near death experience and he was still bossy. “Cas, are you awake?” Dumb question. He chided himself, but honestly he was so excited it was one of the many, many, thoughts racing through his mind.  

“You look horrible, Dean.” Were Castiel’s next words as Dean eagerly leaned over his face. “Yeah, you’re one to talk Cas. I better call the doct-”

“Wait Dean, we should talk. I mean I don’t even know what happened to me. Wa-What did happen to me?”

“Well, to put it simply Cas you got poisoned. And we weren’t sure if you’d recover. Which is why we should probably call the doctor right about n-”

“Dean.” Castiel said with firm authority for someone who had been poisoned. He cleared his throat. “About what happened..you know that one night..before..you know...I almost died.” He finished letting out a weak laugh. “Now if you don’t mind I need to apologize.”

“Jesus Christ, Cas, you’re not the one who needs to apologize.” Dean interrupted. “I-”

“Yes, I do Dean. And you’re not letting me fin-” Castiel interrupted back.

“What I said that night was an exaggeration, and I wasn’t thinking straight-”

“I was overcome with emotions because of your ex-girlfriend unexpectedly coming-”

And back and forth until Dean finally held up his hands, “Okay, enough! I think we both get the gist of what each other is trying to say.”

“Yeah..yeah I think so.” Cas agreed exhaling his breath in a huff. “I’m glad that’s out of the way at least…”

“Yup.”

A thin silence ensued after that, one that was practically begging to be broken.

“Listen Cas-”

“You know Dean-”

“It’s okay Dean, you can go first.”

“I don’t want things to be awkward between us, Cas. I know it was cheesy and overdone but I really meant every word that I said to Cassie about you. And you know...this arranged marriage thing was about the best thing that’s happened to me.”

“It's your turn, you can go now.”

Castiel remained silent, but some of the brightness returned into his glazed eyes, and his smile was as wide as ever. Dean guessed that more dozing drugs were seeping into his body, explaining his sleepy-though joyful-expression.

The Prince of the Hemel Regions let out a happy sigh, “I love you, Dean.”

The Prince of the castle they were currently in got up and gently kissed Castiel’s lips. “I love you too, Cas.” When Dean didn’t get a response he opened his eyes and glanced at the other boy.

Castiel had fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! This is the last chapter before the epilogue! I know it's very short, but the story is practically done anyway, so. I wanted to thank you for the support and comments! As always they are much appreciated. The final thing will be uploaded by the middle of the week. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy,


	5. Epilogue (A year and a half later)

Weak knees. Sweaty palms. Prince Dean was nervous. Everywhere around him people swarmed-guests, servants, the family-putting the finishing touches on..well everything. God, he really didn’t want all this major festivity-and neither did Cas-but to appease just about everyone, here they were.

“Hey Dean, how are you doing?”

“I’m nervous as hell, Sammy. What time is it?”

“Exactly 5:50 p.m. Do you remember all your lines? And straighten your tie. And dude fix your ha-”

“Sam. You’re starting to sound like mom. And dad. And Jessica and everyone else in this damn palace.”

“Okay, okay. Calm down. The brides supposed to be red from blushing not anger.” Sam teased, “Oh look there’s Cas coming down the aisle.” Dean whipped around only to have his eyesight covered tightly by Sam’s hand. “Nope. No peeking.” And with reluctance-and grumbling-Prince Dean turned around, eyes closed and arms crossed.

* * *

“Okayokayokay, it’s time.” Queen Mary was whispering. “I’m going to go to my seat, you remember everything? Yes, good, okay. Let me fix your tie one more time-Okay, I’m going. I’m going. Good luck honey!” She finished, as if this was a middle school basketball game and not the wedding of her son.

Yup, Prince Dean Winchester was getting married to Prince Castiel of the Hemel Regions.

“Cas is waiting for you, Dean.” Sam stage-whispered, “So just walk down the aisle, slow-ish. Not too fast, but you know not super slow either, the ceremony is only supposed to last-”

“Sam. Sit down. Now.”

“Okay.”

Dean waited until he heard the fateful music and slowly-but not too slowly-walked through the wide double doors. There had been lots of discussion on whether not John would walk Dean down the aisle, but ultimately, it was decided against.  He wasn’t entirely forgiven for the whole Cassie incident-Yes a year later and Dean and Mary were still holding a slight grudge.

In front of him was the flower girl-some distant cousin on Castiel’s side-throwing the petals of Lilies all along the red carpeted floor.

There, waiting for him, was Castiel in his practically signature tan suit and navy blue tie. His smile was euphoric with joy and all thoughts in Dean’s head about Cas possibly having cold feet vanished.

Dean reached the end and it was if time had sped up. The minister was talking, vows were exchanged, the I do’s recited with solemn promise.

“Till death do us part.”

Everything that came next passed in a blur. The guests exploded with applause, the reception held, the wedding cake (that was actually pie) cut-with Dean basically shoving the first piece into Cas’ mouth. The party that was held for the next two days, broadcasted in both kingdoms.

* * *

 

Dean and Cas were never able to find themselves alone until the two days were up, everyone-including all the immediate family-had left, and they lay in their (new!) bed, Castiel resting his head on Dean’s chest. Prince Dean’s coronation would be held the next weekend but for now they were _very_ content laying there.

Castiel’s hand traced lazy circles over and over again on Dean’s arm until they both were lulled into a light sleep.

When the dinner bell was rung it was promptly ignored by the newly weds because there were very busy. In fact they didn’t show up until breakfast the next morning, blissfully ignorant to everyone’s winks and shoulder-nudging.  Or maybe they just didn’t care.

Dean would be king, Cas was his newly beloved, Sam was still infatuated with Jessica. Alphie and Gabe were staying for the immediate future, Queen Mary was no longer that mad at King Dean, and Michael would be the one taking over his father’s throne. Not the best choice, but certainly a better one than Lucifer.

Aside from a couple of short-lived protests, the kingdom’s subjects were very accepting, though Meg hadn’t been found.

For now at least, it seemed that the next two throned kings would have a very long reign.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIGHT! There's the end, very short but I hope overall you enjoyed the story!  
> Thank you kindly for the comments and kudos, hopefully the ending satisfies everyone.


End file.
